A Light Amid the Dark
by sdwash27
Summary: Sam never forgot Joshua or the horrific events that took place on Blackwood Mountain nearly four years prior. The loss of her friends Jess, Matt, and Josh had been the worst kind of pain she had ever imagined she'd feel. Mike had been there for her when she'd felt the most alone and he understood just how hard it was to lose someone you loved. For her that someone was Josh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Josh," Sam heard herself whimper over the ghoulish cries of the creatures that inhabited Blackwood Mountain.

She'd gone back for him, alone and without the support of the rest of the group- who thought Josh was not worth saving. Except for Chris, although he never said a word for fear of the group, she knew he was the only one who wanted to see Josh alive and reunited with the rest of the gang. She could tell by his eyes- such torture behind them. She understood their resistance. Josh had played a terrible prank on them, one that had indirectly put them all in danger. This danger wasn't his fault. How could he have known of the cannibalistic monsters that cursed this mountain? He only wanted them to experience the fear his sisters must have felt trapped alone in the blizzard that had bestowed the mountain a year ago. They were never found- that was enough fuel to drive Josh past the point of no return. He needed help, but death and isolation was a punishment undeserving- even for Josh.

There was no response, only the sounds of the mine's to answer to her cries. She had no idea how long she'd been down there searching for any compelling evidence that would support her need to find Josh alive. It could be dawn already. The thought entered her mind but quickly dissipated as she caught a glimpse of the moon passing underneath a small opening several feet overhead.

She sighed at the realization that time was not on her side. The fear of the Wendigo finding her in its lair didn't scare her half as much as it should have. Josh's life hanging in the balance frightened her a lot more than anything the Wendigo could ever do to her. She felt the familiar vibration of her cellphone aware that the light that illuminated from her phone would soon go out and she would be left to scavenge the mine's in complete darkness.

"Shit," she said glumly examining the ominous flashing light that blinked away as her phone was no more.

She felt vulnerable to the darkness of the mine's dropping to all four's as she continued north. Maybe there'd be another underpass; she could use the light to try to find something of use to replace the built- in flashlight that had been helpful to her before luck had its way with her phone and died. She kept moving- her knees aching as she crawled along the graveled pavement. She stopped abruptly sliding her back against the wall behind her making certain that she did not move a muscle. She'd heard it rummaging nearby stopping her almost instantaneously in her tracks.

"Stay Calm Sam," she mouthed without a sound.

Her face twitched at the sound of its piercing cry as it drew closer. Had it found her out? The tiny blonde hairs on her arms rose above her skin- her heart thumped vigorously and her breaths quickened. This was it. She was going to die right here, right now and she would never know if she would have been able to save her dearest friend. There was another wail from the Wendigo- it was so close her ears popped from the echo of its deafening screech. She pictured its teeth long and sharp salivating at the sight of her fragile figure that would become victim to its desire to feast. The tears came- wet with regret as her life flashed before her. Sam realized she'd never really lived. Life had been just a series of regrettable choices and decisions that seemed right at the time, but now she knew she could have chosen differently. If only she had told him just once how she'd felt about him. Just once would have made all the difference.

It grabbed her by the waist- placing its cold hands around her mouth to shield her screams.

She screamed. She screamed as loud as she could but its hands held her mouth so still that her cries only mirrored the faint whimpers of a sad puppy dog. Her hands found their way to her face surprised to find that her captor's claws were fingers. Warm, perfectly shaped human fingers.

"Shhhh," it whispered to her still securing her mouth as if her life depended on it.

She obeyed counting the seconds silently to herself when or if she would breathe again.

She heard its familiar calling in the distance. The Wendigo had gone a different direction. She was safe- whoever had grabbed her could not have been one of them. She removed its fingers from her mouth holding on to them briefly before she spoke.

"Josh, is that you?"

He didn't speak; he only held her there- still and in his arms.

"Josh, say something. Please?"

"You shouldn't be down here Sam. It isn't safe."

She heard the sound of a match being struck and then there was light. She was afraid to look into his eyes but she had to see for herself that Joshua Washington was alive and right here with her where he belonged. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. He'd been attacked, his flannel shirt had been torn to shreds and was barely covering the lacerations visible on his torso.

"Oh my god Josh, are you okay?"

She couldn't stop herself from touching him, caressing his wounds.

"Does it hurt?"

He smiled at her comfortingly. "It's only a scratch- nothing a little scotch won't fix and a kiss from me lady"

"Hardy-Har. I could almost take you seriously," she paused remembering everything he'd put her and their friends through tonight. "But I know better."

"Sam I'm. I'm sorry. Out of all our friends, you. You didn't deserve any of this."

"None of us deserved to be tortured or hunted by the Wendigo. Jessica. Matt. They're both dead Josh."

"No. No. No. No. No." Josh squeezed his temples with the palms of his hands. "This. This is my fault. All my fault," he confessed his sanity leaving him alone to face his biggest fear.

Sam recognized his cry for help, suddenly regretting her words. She should have waited to tell him about Jess and Matt. His mind was too fragile to handle the realization that two of his friends were dead and he was not blameless. She grabbed one of his hands and held it firmly within her grasp.

"Josh this isn't your fault, not entirely."

He looked at her- his eyes aloof and in agony. He wanted to believe her, but she was wrong. He killed them. He did this. Him alone.

"No. I hurt them. Jess and Matt. Dead. I hurt them," he said his voice muffled by the tears that caught in his throat. "You shouldn't be here Sam."

"Josh, I couldn't leave you down here alone. I had to look for you. You are my friend and friends don't leave friends hanging."

"We are friends Sam, but I hurt you too. You shouldn't have come back for me."

Their eyes locked, his glossy and filled with regret and hers sad and longing.

"Josh I would always choose to look for you. I…"

"Don't say it Sam. I don't deserve your mercy."

"I'm not being merciful, I'm being honest for a change."

"Don't be. Sam I."

"Josh?"

Silence.

She heard the thud of the torch Josh had been carrying hit the ground behind her diminishing the light at once. Her mind began to race as she frantically searched for a match to relight the torch. She felt the box of matches between her fingers as she continued to move towards the torch. She struck the match against the hard surface of the floor and re-lit the torch. She held the light up afraid that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

They weren't.

"Josh No," she cried as the image of the Wendigo dragging Josh behind it filled her tear-stricken eyes.

He placed his index finger in front of his mouth making eye contact with her begging for her silence.

"Nooooo…. Josh," she cried aloud afraid that this would be the finale to Josh and her.

She was right.

* * *

She jolted out of her sleep, her skin drizzled in sweat panting little short breaths. She felt the familiar stir of her companion waking beside her.

"Another nightmare?" he asked groggily sitting up in bed so that he could face her.

"Yeah," she admitted trying to adjust to the darkness of their shared bedroom.

She reached for the lamp beside her bed, turning it on. It'd been 4 years since the incident on the mountain and she still could not stand to be in the dark.

"Sorry Baby, I turned it off after you fell to sleep."

"You don't have to explain. Mike. Really it's Ok," she replied feeling helpless to her night terrors.

"Josh again?" he asked knowingly. She'd never really been able to escape what happened on that mountain- none of them had, but for her losing Josh had scared her more than any of them hoped it would.

She nodded.

Mike embraced her allowing her head to seek comfort on his chest.

Kissing her forehead gently, he said soothingly, "We're going to get through this Sam, together baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the likes and the reviews. I also love Mike and Sam and I shipped them so bad during my play through of the game. I hope you continue to review because that is what motivates me the most, bad or good. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -sdwash27**

Chapter Two

"Mike, is that you?"

Her voice was tired and constricted- her brow line furrowed in a revealing frown. She was not relieved that he'd found her hidden underneath a small indentation deep within the mines- her teeth chattering from the blistering harshness of the cold.

He smiled at her.

Surely she knew that he never planned for her to go after Josh alone; they were a duo. She'd had his back at every turn and if he had been around during her declaration of heroic independence he would have followed her to his death- if that's what it took.

"In the flesh?" he said joining her behind the small gap in the wall so that he too remained hidden from plain sight. "Did you think you could go all rogue without the Mikester?"

She gave him a tortured half smile.

"Maybe. Honestly I didn't think you'd want to come. The other's had made it clear they were against it."

"You and I. We're not like the others. We don't run and hide when the boogie man is at our doorstep. We face him head on."

"Wow you make me sound so invincible, but I'm far from it."

He could hear the dejection in her tone as she spoke- a little disappointed that Super Sam didn't seem so super amongst the stillness of the dark.

"Hey don't sound so gloom?" he said nudging her shoulder for support. "You saved my ass more than once tonight; I think that should count for something."

He'd dimmed out the torch he'd been carrying wishing he'd left it on so that he could see her face. He stared at her or what looked like her shadow- his eyes working overtime to adjust to the darkness that enveloped them.

"I'm glad you're ok Mike," she said finally after seconds had past them by.

He could tell something was eating away at her- she hadn't been herself since he found her. Damn this Shit. Who would be after such a horrific night? He didn't know why but he wanted to comfort her; he wanted her to know that she had him to depend on.

"Sam," he said slowly- her name resonating against the walls of the crawl space. "You want to tell me what happened?"

He didn't want to sound presumptuous, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had taken place- something Sam could not turn away from no matter how badly she wanted to forget it ever happened. He listened hearing at first only the whistles of the draft that stood between them but ever faintly the soft whimpers of her pain could be heard. She was crying. Damn it. It angered him to see her this way- broken and in so much pain.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. We can just sit here. No Pressure."

He felt the warmness of her fingers as she reached for his hand holding on to it as if it was all she had left. Her fingers intertwined in his locking them together.

"I… I couldn't save him. It just. It just took him Mike."

Her fingers were trembling- the weight of her palm heavy in his hand.

"Josh?" he breathed knowing the answer as he spoke it. "Is he… Is he dead?"

* * *

Mike stared blankly at an old newspaper clipping from the Blackwood County Gazette.

" _Two young adults slain on Blackwood Mountain and another missing on the Anniversary of the Washington sister's disappearance_ " it read.

This article was nearly four years old but somehow the events of that night seemed relatively present- Mike could never let himself forget. The loss of his friends- Jess, Matt, and Josh. None of them knew their trip to Blackwood would end in such tragedy. It was seriously fucked up- those things- he knew they were still out there- scouring the mountain for unsuspecting fools much like they had been. They'd tried to warn them, but who would believe a bunch of college kids? The police and the media blamed it on an animal attack- a bear or something. The memories of that night had been retold- given a realistic explanation that would placate the world from ever having to cradle themselves to sleep at night for fear of the Wendigo. His hand involuntarily began to quiver- the article shifting between his fingers.

Tremors.

He'd suffered from them ever since the mountains; one warrior scar he was not proud of.

"Easy now," the fullness of her voice filled his ears as she affectionately covered his hands.

Sam was standing right behind him- her arms stretched forward underneath his- their elbows meeting as she embraced him from behind.

"There. There. Soldier," she said softly, gently rubbing the surface of his hands with her palms until the tremors subsided.

Mike sighed taking in the warmth of her embrace, the soothing sensation of tender caresses, and the sweet scent of Watermelon that tickled his nostrils. There was no one that could do what she'd just done- she had a way of making everything seem better for him. She was his light to the darkness that he could never escape.

"What would I ever do without you?" he asked turning around so that he could face her.

"I could think of a few things."

Her eyes darted down to the paper he'd been holding- her brow rising in the way that it did whenever she was the least bit curious.

"What are you holding?"

He tried to conceal the clipping- scrunching it up in a fist. He didn't want her to know that he'd held on to the article that sort of told their worst nightmare. She'd been through enough and he had no intentions of forcing her to relive the events of that night- living through it once was more than enough.

"Nothing, really. Just some trash."

She narrowed her eyes at him- her pupils a warm amber.

"Mike."

He knew she was on to him- when was she ever not on to him. Still the idea of hurting her again was more than enough motivation to keep this from her. He didn't know why he'd kept it all these years in the first place, maybe he just needed a reminder of what the world was really like. It was his way of dealing; he never wanted to forget what happened to him and his friends. Never.

"Michael Munroe," she said again reaching to get her hands on the crumpled piece of paper unsuccessfully.

He pulled back unraveling the article only to rip it to shreds.

"It was just some dumb article Sam and now its trash," he reiterated almost in a snarl throwing the torn pieces of paper into the wastebasket below his computer desk.

She stood idly watching him- words never parting her lips. Mike noticed her silence realizing that he might have given her too much attitude.

"Sam I…."

She cut him off holding up her hand as if she didn't want him to say another word.

"Sam," he said again the atonement present in his expression.

"I didn't mean to overstep. It's Ok. I need to get running," she explained grabbing her keys that hung above the desk of their study.

"Sam you don't have to leave."

He grabbed her hand gently as she moved past him, stopping her at once.

She stared at him deciding that a smile she could do although forced.

"I'm meeting Ashley for lunch, I'll be back later this afternoon."

She let go of his hand finding herself near the door, turning to look back at him once more before she left.

"I'll see you later," she said.

Mike nodded in acknowledgement- his eyes discerning. He knew he'd upset her and he was sorry- so sorry. However, he'd rather her be angry at him for being a dickhead than for her to have been reminded of a time that she needed to forget. That night had never left her; it haunted her in ways that even he was not affected by. He was protecting her and he could live with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Like always thanks again for the likes and reviews. Please Continue. It's such a joy to read your reviews so if you have a moment let me know what you think. Good or Bad. Your opinions/suggestions are always welcomed. This next chapter centers around Sam And Ashley's lunch date so there's some backstory for her and other's since there was a significant time jump. Also, I'd like to personally thank _Hetalia Among Us_ for providing a translation of this fic. So Awesome! I hope to continue to update regularly so long as there is a demand for Mike x Sam! Enjoy! **

**-sdwash27**

Chapter Three

"Sam are you alright? You've barely eaten?"

Ashley had invited Sam to lunch- they'd decided on a quiet café in the center of town hoping to do away with the distraction of bustling busy bodies and the impending restaurant chatter of a more popular eatery. It'd been ages since they'd seen each other, each too involved in their personal lives to carve out time for a girls outing. Of course they talked a couple times a month- in fact she and Ashley were the closest of the group. Emily, however kept her distance. She'd moved to New York shortly after spending only a year in college. Who would have thought she'd be the college drop-out of the bunch? Still, she'd found a way to make a living for herself- landing a freelance writing slot for the Times. Beauty and Brains were on her side. Ashley had settled for a career in Education; deciding that the Fifth graders of Wachovia Bay Elementary School were in need of a kick ass English professional like herself. She loved it.

Sam gazed at her bubbly companion taking note of the edgy new pixie cut she wore with confidence. Her red-auburn bangs were swept behind her ear and secured with a bedazzled hair pin. She looked nothing like the Ashley she remembered- not that it was a bad thing.

"I don't have much of an appetite," Sam admitted observing the barely eaten Chicken and Spinach Panini she'd ordered.

Ashley gave her a questioning glance. Sam could only wonder when the interrogating would start. Ashley knew how to draw even the best kept secrets right out of your mouth- she was an observant and persistent little troll.

"How are things with you and Mikey? Chris tells me things are getting pretty serious."

"Mikey? When did you start calling him that?" Sam asked purposely avoiding the last question. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her relationship status with Michael especially after their rift back at the apartment. She'd much rather hear all about Ashley and Chris's budding romance- four years of unadulterated bliss. Their relationship was nearly perfect.

"Just now. I'm trying something new."

Ashley smiled with a wide-grin aware that if Mike ever heard her call him that he would surely blow a casket.

"You know Ash, you should probably just stick with Mike. I can tell you from experience he hates the use of nick names."

"Isn't that like the same thing?"

"Well yeah, but Mike's more tough guy, you know."

"Men," she concluded ready to divulge why she had really asked Sam here, but first she had to hear more of Sam and Mike's new romance. Mike had always been a play boy and had definitely made his rounds through the woman of their circle. Hannah had been total bat crazy in love with the guy- which was the very reason they all ended up on Blackwood Mountain that horrible night. Emily had her way with him on many occasions and Jess, well she had been the last to take a chance with the hotshot school Prez although brief. No one ever thought he'd settle down especially not with Sam- so kick her if she was a little bit curious. Were they perfect for each other like she and Chris?

"Sam?"

Sam scrunched her nose finding it difficult not to frown at the accusing sound of her name. She had a feeling of what would follow.

"Yes. Ash."

"Spill. I want to know everything there is to know about Michael Munroe and Sam Matelot," Ashley said excitingly.

"Like you don't already know. Ashley I've kept you in the loop from the very beginning."

"Sure you did. So why am I the last to know you two moved in together? How long has it been?"

"Long enough. Just a few weeks Ash which I'm sure Chris filled in all the blanks."

Sam knew her information source had been no one other than her newly wedded husband Chris. Mike and Chris had become inseparable after... She didn't even want to think of his name, let alone say it. Josh. There he was creeping his way into her mind like he'd never left.

"What makes you think Chris told me anything?"

"Ashley, come on. I know it was Chris. There's no use in lying about it. You two tell each other everything."

"Fine," she conceded pouting her lips. "Maybe he told me a little, but nothing in detail. Are things ok with you two?"

"Things are… They're as good as they're going to get. Mike and I understand each other and that's all I can expect from him."

"Understanding is good. So what about sunsets and roses? Are we talking love? Has Michael Munroe stolen your heart?"

Ashley could not stop herself from prying deeper; she needed to know if her friends were right for each other. She'd had her concerns in the beginning mostly because Sam was in such a fragile state when Mike wooed her only a year ago at her and Chris's wedding. Mike was such a play boy and she didn't want him to have his way with her closest friend. Now, she wasn't so sure it was a bad thing. Sam seemed more like herself these days and Mike he wasn't the Mike he used to be when his itinerary for the day had been to bag girls. Lots of them. He'd changed. She'd witnessed a little bit of this change the few times she'd seen him. He was more serious, grounded- the type of guy Sam needed she thought. She studied Sam momentarily- her expression a tell-all.

"Mike is great. We care for each other, but we're not living in a fairy tale. We're just two people going through life together. I'm fine with the way things are and so is he," Sam replied her amber eyes stricken with something that appeared to be grief.

"Ok I get it. As long as you two are content with the way things are than I am happy for you both, but Sam are you really alright?"

There was something in Sam's voice that led Ashley to believe that there was something left unsaid- something that had really upset her. She only hoped she would confide in her.

Sam sighed, feeling helpless to Ashley's tenacious queries.

"Mike and I had a small disagreement a little while ago. He was being weird about some piece of paper and I was a little curious about it so I asked him what it was. He didn't want me to see it, he said it was nothing and it was. The whole thing was a little silly even for us," Sam admitted.

Ashley nodded.

"You're right it was probably nothing. It doesn't sound all that serious to me. Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yeah, Sam said airily.

Her throat had begun to feel a little dry. She took a sip of water before finishing what she had intended to say.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. It just seems like there's something more. Something deeper that you're hiding from me. You can tell me anything Sam without judgement. You do know that?"

Sam nodded her head agreeably, but words she never spoke. She could confide in Ashley, tell her everything she was feeling this very moment, but what good would that do? She was still stuck in the past- still trapped on Blackwood Mountain while Ashley had moved on with her life- with Chris. Mike was the only one who truly understood her emotions- her struggles because he too still kept the memories of the mountain near the forefront of his mind. That's why they were so good for each other and why she could never reveal to Ashley the truth behind her eyes.

"Ash please let it go. I'm fine. Mike's fine. So if you could, I would really like to hear why you invited me here today. I could use some good news," she said asymmetrically.

Ashley stared at her a second more taking a moment to push aside the great concern she felt for her friend.

"Ok," she said clasping her hands together- the tips of her fingers lightly brushing the brim of her nose.

She breathed slowly feeling the hot air from her mouth enter the tight clasp of her hands.

"I'm pregnant Sam. Chris and I are having a baby. Isn't that wonderful?"

Sam smiled although a little surprised that already the newlyweds were going to be having a baby.

"That's great Ash. Chris is one lucky cookie."

"Chris and I are both so lucky to have each other, and two amazing best friends. Sam we would love it if you and Mike would agree to be our baby's god parents. It would mean so much to us."

"I don't know what to say. Ash that's, that's such a huge responsibility. Are you sure?"

Ashley leaned forward.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four-hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four

He'd watched her all night- from afar admiring the woman she'd become- beautiful and independent. Her golden waves hung over her shoulder secured with a diamond studded pin allowing her bangs to fall just above her right eye. Her eyelids were smoldering gray bringing out the amber delight of her eyes and her lips were a sizzling red. She'd wore a silver floor length gown- the sleeves stopping just past her shoulders and the neck line bearing the shape of a V. Her Bridesmaid dress was set apart from the other four bridesmaids all wearing strapless navy blue gowns that stopped just past their knees. Walking her down the aisle had been torture for him- standing in such proximity. He'd had the job of the best man and her the maid of honor which left him no choice in the matter.

After the ceremony he found himself nursing the bar in self-pity. There was nothing a glass of scotch couldn't fix. Occasionally he'd glance at the happy couple- Chris his best friend had never seemed any happier than he did today. He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome for the two of them. His lips lingered around the edge of the glass slowly allowing the brazen taste of scotch to seep into his mouth and down the back of his throat. He winced; the singe of alcohol tickling the walls of his mouth. He found his eyes on her again- her backside coming into view. He hadn't noticed until then that the back of her dress tastefully drooped down allowing her smooth milky skin to be seen. Mike darted his eyes away from her- away from that dress that forced his mind to wander in the impurities that made being a man hard. " _This was Sam, only Sam_ ," he recounted. Surely he could keep his thoughts in check if only for one night. He hadn't seen her in such a long time and to see her like this- in that dress he'd like better if it were off and those lips dressed seductively in red- was simply hard to ignore.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, finding the strength to tear his eyes away from her. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself; he'd die if she caught him looking at her- lusting after her like some hormonal teenager. He finished off the remaining scotch holding up his empty glass for the bartender to refill. She made eye contact with him, smiling as she retrieved his glass returning with a half-full glass of her very finest.

He welcomed her smile with a flirtatious one of his own, revealing a row of perfect white teeth.

"What do I owe you?" he asked leaning over the counter to ensure she could hear him over the music that filled the reception hall.

She leaned forward placing her elbows opposite his. Her blue eyes fixated on his- the corners of her mouth forming a slight curl.

"You could start by telling me your name."

Mike downed the rest of his scotch- the fourth of more to come.

"It's Mike," he answered rather smoothly holding her attention.

"Well Mike what are your plans afterwards? Care for some company?"

Mike felt a pair of hands on his shoulders- there was someone standing behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry hun but my man Mike here won't be needing your company," Chris teased in his best effeminate voice squeezing Mike's shoulders suggestively. "Scoot," he said once more waving his hand in a shooing motion.

The girl gave Mike a questioning glare expecting an explanation.

He shrugged his shoulders too embarrassed to say anything further feeling that the damage had been done.

The two men waited for the girl to awkwardly drift off to wait on someone else before the laughter ensued.

"Chris, man. What the hell?" said Mike slapping the blonder guy across the back as he joined him at the bar. "There goes the infinite rounds of free scotch."

"Dude everything's on us and the party isn't over until we say it is."

"Yeah that's great and all but you sort of just spoiled my plans for the after party."

Chris let out another series of insensitive laughter raising his hand to signal over the young bartender Mike was so smitten with.

"Hey, Mrs. Bartender lady, Chris hollered over the sound speakers. "My friend here wants you to know he is not gay. He's a lady lover unfortunately for me."

He made a sad face- his lips pouty and pink.

The girl laughed.

"Is that so?" she asked smiling at the two of them more so Mike who subconsciously returned her smile.

He couldn't stop himself from participating in a flirting match especially when his opponent was as adorable as she was.

"Hey I'm going to get back to the Mrs. She's been watching me like a hawk since I left her alone to entertain my mother."

Chris turned to the bartender.

"Go easy on my buddy here," he said before leaving them alone bumping into Emily as he turned to exit.

"I would be careful with this one hunny," she said menacingly taking a seat beside Mike. "He has a thing for guns and roses. Guns, Roses, and funerals."

"Hey don't listen to her," Mike pleaded reaching for her hand as she turned to walk away.

She pulled away from him.

"Weirdo," she exclaimed leaving him alone with Emily.

"Fuck," he screamed banging his two fists on the surface of the counter.

"What's the matter Mikey?" she giggled taking joy in his humiliation. "A little truth will set you free."

She placed her frail finger on his collar trailing it down his jaw line to the nape of his neck.

He flinched- her touch made his skin crawl.

There had been a time when he'd cared for her- might have even loved her once, but Emily had changed. She was even more of a Bitch now than she had ever been in high school. She'd left the mountain a different person- meaner- colder. There was nothing likeable or loveable about Emily now. He'd tried to forget what happened back on Blackwood Mountain- what he'd almost done to her in the midst of their nightmare- but she'd done everything she could to make his life as miserable as hers. She'd tried to press charges in the beginning and when that failed she filed a civil suit against him- she was the victim among all victims in the court room. She was the girl who'd nearly died after the satellite tower collapsed at the hands of her fallen boyfriend and the only one to have one of the group turn on her holding her at gunpoint. She had one hell of a sob story but without implicating the wendigo she could not prove probable cause. No one could understand why Mike Munroe would want to harm her, especially when all of their group pinned him as the hero. She'd lost.

"Fuck off Em!" he spat leaving her alone to wallow in self-misery.

He stormed out the exit of the reception hall- the cool breeze of fall stiff against his face. He was pissed. Emily still had a way of getting under his skin and she exploited it every chance she got. He ran a hand through his hair ruffling it out of place. He didn't care- he had no one to impress. He peered out into the night catching a glimpse of her sitting underneath a tree just beyond the reception hall. Her skin twinkled like little diamonds underneath the moonlight drawing him to her.

"Sam what are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked finding a spot next to her on the ground.

She didn't answer at first, instead scooting closer to him so that her head was lateral to his shoulder.

He tried not to look down at her but his eyes followed as she positioned her head on his shoulder. Her eyeliner had begun to smear, he noticed. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes- they were so sad. He listened in the quiet- the noises of the city filling his eardrums with clatter.

"He should have been here."

Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and yet the pain in her tone remained fierce and unmoved. Mike instinctively raised his arm inviting her to draw closer to him. She did burrowing herself in the comfort of his embrace.

"He was Chris's best friend and no matter how oblivious Chris had been to Ashley's subtle advances, Josh always sort of knew they would end up together," she confided in him.

"Yeah he would have made one hell of a best man speech, a lot better than I ever could."

She looked up at him- her brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"What do you mean? You were great. Sincere. Charming. Funny. Chris and Ash loved every word."

"Maybe," he replied hating how unsure he sounded.

Mike had always been confident-fearless. However, tonight being alone with Sam he felt uncertain of himself. She'd turned him into some speechless nerd- his wit and intuition no more.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You were amazing. At least I thought so," she said supportively glancing up at him hoping to catch his expression.

He wasn't looking back at her as she'd hope; instead his head hung low staring at the tip of his dress shoes.

"Do you miss Jess?" she impulsively asked fighting the urge to kick herself for asking such a thing.

"I did. For a while. We weren't that serious but I felt responsible for her. We were together and I should have protected her."

"You did everything you could Mike. There's no one to blame."

He couldn't agree with her. There was always someone to blame, whether it was himself, the others, Josh. In some way they all were to blame, except maybe for Sam. She was the only one who really gave a damn about the Washington's, about Hannah. She'd wanted no part in the prank he and the other's pulled on her that night. He knew how she'd felt about him, but he wrongfully went along with the other's. They'd completely humiliated her. Josh was a lunatic, but yet Sam remained impartial to his faults. After everything that happened on that mountain, she never gave up on him.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" he asked having asked himself that question every day since they escaped Blackwood Mountain.

"All the time. I left a part of me back on that mountain that I've never been able to get back. I will never let myself forget the horrors of that mountain. We lost so much."

"The others. Chris and Ashley. They're so lucky that they have each other to help them forget. I wish I could say the same."

He kicked the ground with the heel of his shoe- feeling sorry for himself. He could tell the scotch had begun to run its course- his spirits slowly losing its spunk. He turned to her in an effort to win back his credibility as the guy who was always sure of himself. He was surprised to find that she had already been looking at him- their eyes meeting.

"Kick me if I'm wrong, but do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

Mike listened at the sound of keys turning in the lock- Sam had finally made it home from her lunch date with Ashley. He sat frigidly on the recliner- the TV turned off- watching the door as she entered the apartment.

She looked at him- her eyes escaping to the opened bottle of brandy sitting on the surface of the coffee table.

"Off to an early start," she observed closing the door behind her.

She threw her purse on the loveseat not bothering to pick it up as it toppled to the floor. She started for the kitchen, stopping, deciding to turn back and face him. She picked up the bottle of brandy sealing it shut before holding it up for him to see.

"What is this Mike? You promised me you were done with this."

He didn't say a word knowing that no matter what he said none of it would matter.

"Answer me!"

"Why? What is there for me to say?"

She returned the bottle to rest on the coffee table, not wanting to be responsible for staining the carpet for fear of throwing it, she was furious.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," he answered sharply. "I've had two drinks. That's all Sam, but apparently that's enough to be labeled an alcoholic."

"I never said that," she answered defensively.

"You didn't have to. It was more than implied."

"Mike I don't want to fight with you. What's going on?"

He stood up from the chair grabbing a small envelope from the end table adjacent to him.

"Here," he said handing her the envelope. "This came for you while you were out."

She studied the envelope recognizing the familiar penmanship that spelled her name.

" _Samantha_ ," it read.

"This is from the Washington's," she said aloud turning it over finding that the envelope was not sealed.

"It's open." She looked at Mike with an accusing glance. "Did you open this?"

He nodded confirming he'd read the contents. She couldn't believe he'd invaded her privacy and read her mail.

"Mike!"

"Read it Sam," he instructed- his eyes stern.

She removed the card from the envelope, first admiring the elegant embroidery of the invitation. Her fingers slowly trailed the letters of his name- the memory of him present in her mind.

"They've declared him dead," she breathed almost sounding like a question.

Mike grabbed the bottle of brandy from the coffee table and poured two glasses half full.

"Drink," he said while handing her a glass.

She took a sip, then another- the taste of brandy lingered in her mouth. She slumped down on the couch, Mike joining her, lying her head in the bed of his lap. She could feel his fingers feeling their way through her tangled blonde tresses as he tried to soothe her. She picked up the card again her eyes focusing on its neatly scripted words.

" _Please join us in the re-dedication of Blackwood Mountain December 31_ _st_ _in memory of Beth, Hannah, and Joshua Washington."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews! Keep it up. LOL! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"You're late," she observed standing at the entrance of True Fit.

"If by late you mean five minutes behind schedule than I think I've made record time. I'm only two minutes behind. Progress Sam."

She smiled forced to admit he'd had a point.

"Ok Josh, since you've argued such a compelling point I guess I'll have to let you pass."

She looked passed him hoping to spot his sister and her best friend trailing behind him, but it appeared he'd come alone.

"Where's Hannah?"

"What she's not right behind me?" he asked looking over his shoulder as if he expected her to be there.

"No. Just a few parked cars and….. A couple piles of dog shit. Come on Josh it's me, Sam. You're not going to pull one over on me."

He shook his head- the corners of his mouth forming a sly grin.

"Busted!" he said his eyes fixated on her. "Hannah made up some dumb excuse about having to study as if she actually needed to. She's one of the nerdiest girls I know besides you of course and I'm not just saying that because she's my sister."

"Ha Ha… Very funny," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

She was wearing a pair of pink yoga pants and a black sports bra- she was definitely dressed for the occasion. He'd chosen to wear grey shorts and a loosely fitted white tee- he'd wanted to dress comfortably. He gazed at her once more noticing that she'd braided her hair in two French braids.

"I never pegged you as a pig tail type of girl," he teased giving them a slight tug.

"I'm not a type… just a girl."

"Oh you're definitely a type- hot, hot, and hot," he insinuated locking eyes with her briefly before shying away. She was his younger sister's best friend and still in high school. He was only a year older than her but he was a college student now and what would he look like dating a high school senior? " _But boy was she Smokin_ ," he thought.

She smiled- her cheeks a vibrant rose. She couldn't help herself around him. They've always sort of had this thing from the very beginning between them although neither of them had the balls to admit it.

"Cut it out," she replied relieved that Hannah had not been here to witness this- whatever this was.

She was embarrassed of her crush and although Hannah probably wouldn't care, she'd still give her shit about it or worse tell Beth. Beth was the last person she'd want to know, although they were friends they were not as close as she and Hannah. She didn't know for sure if she could trust her with such a secret for fear she'd spill the beans to Josh. Josh and Beth were the closest of the three Washington siblings so she knew where Beth's loyalties would lie.

"Ok if you say so, but I won't forever."

His steel gray eyes were piercing as he said those last words. Damn it. How was she to survive an hour alone with this guy? She could kill Hannah for bailing on her.

"That's only fair," she replied staring at the entrance of the building. "So are we gonna go in or what? Or are you afraid of a little rock climbing?"

He smiled.

"Not a chance, Bring It on Sammy! Besides I'm not afraid of a challenge."

"Well how about a little wager," she suggested. The last one to the top gets to buy the winner ice cream?"

He placed a finger underneath his chin taking a moment to answer.

"Deal," he said holding out his hand for her to shake on it.

They shook hands- Josh holding on to her hand a second longer than he should have.

He leaned in- holding his mouth to her ear.

"Vanilla Chocolate Swirl," he whispered softly in her ear.

"What?"

"My choice of ice cream," he explained. "You know since the loser's buying I figured I put in my order ahead of time."

"A little premature- don't you think? But since we're putting in orders I think I'll have…."

"Strawberry short cake- with sprinkles on top," he interrupted his face as serious as it had ever been.

"How'd you know that?"

"I know everything about you Sam."

"Surely not everything?" she asked finding it hard to believe that he'd taken the time to get to know her inside and out.

"Why not everything? I've known you for years Sam. You've spent so much time around the house I wouldn't be surprised if your last name wasn't Washington."

"Josh, you couldn't possibly know everything. I'm not an open book. That's just…. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Sam, but if it makes you feel any better how about a little trivia later, Samantha Matelot style," he said lightly this time without the seriously creepy undertone.

"Ok. I think we've got a deal."

"Good, now come on. I'm ready for some serious rock climbing action," he said grabbing her arm as he sprinted towards the building.

"I almost had you, I swear."

Josh sat next to Sam in a corner booth at Andy's- a small ice cream parlor just down the road from True Fit Gym and Activity Center. They'd just finished rock-climbing-Sam outdoing herself as always.

"You didn't have to make me look so bad, you know." He finished taking a sample of his sundae.

"Maybe not, but you were asking for it Washington. I bet that will teach you not to declare victorious so prematurely."

"Lesson learned," he proclaimed. "All Hail the queen," he said raising his hands above his head to end in a bow.

She looked around the parlor- noticing the eyes of its occupants clearly looking at them.

"Hey, cut it out," she said slapping him on the shoulder. "I don't want the paparazzi catching wind of us."

She pointed towards the group of underclassman sitting a few rows in front of them.

"Ah I see it appears we have an audience me lady. Care to give them a show," he teased placing an arm around her shoulder.

She blushed- hoping he didn't notice.

"Um. I don't know."

He removed his arm from her shoulder aware that maybe he had overstepped. He could tell he'd startled her although it was just a harmless gesture.

"I was only kidding Sam. So maybe now you can relax?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"So have you decided yet?" he asked his eyes full of excitement.

"On…"

"The lodge. Canadian Winter trip. No parental chaperones. You're coming right? It's going to be epic!"

Of course he was talking about Canada. Hannah had not been able to stop talking about it since their parents decided to let them use their lodge without supervision especially since Mike had confirmed he'd be there. It didn't matter to her that he'd also be bringing his girlfriend Emily along. They were all in their late teens- they were definitely of age however Sam wasn't so sure her parents would agree.

"I don't know. I haven't asked my parent's yet," she admitted feeling a little silly that she was practically an adult but she still sought her parent's permission.

"What are you waiting for? You're eighteen. All of the others have RSVP'd, you have to come. It won't be the same without you there Sam."

He pouted- his eyes pleading her to say yes. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was dying to have the opportunity to spend some alone time with the younger blonde. That is if he could get her to agree to come.

"Ok. I'll come, but I still have to run it by my parent's first," she said her heart ready to beat out of her chest.

"That's all I can ask for."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked.

They were lying in bed- her head nestled on his chest. She hadn't said much since she'd read the invitation from the Washingtons' hours ago. Her silence was killing him.

She stirred positioning herself so that she could look up at him- the man who sometimes she felt she didn't deserve. She felt as if she could tell him anything and he would not judge- he never judged her even when she said things that she knew would hurt him. Like when she talked about Josh. In the beginning it had been fine- he'd listen to her vent- recount the past. She couldn't remember how many times she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms. She couldn't pin point when that changed- when he'd started to hurt but she knew it to be true. She looked into his warm eyes- they were so comforting.

"He was such a goober- and terrible at rock- climbing," she added laughing at the memory of his debut rock-climbing escapade.

Memories of him came often- it was the only way to feel closer to him.

"Yeah he was never really athletic," Mike replied his voice rugged.

"No he wasn't, but that never stopped him from trying. He'd try anything at least once."

Mike flinched-his temples beginning to ache. He was so sick of talking about Josh- the guy wasn't a saint. He'd put them through hell with his crazy plot for revenge- she never wanted to talk about the serial killer he'd led them to believe was after them. It was as if none of it had ever happened. The guy was insane in the end- he was a crazy fucker who tortured his friends on the last night he'd ever see them again. Mike didn't think he deserved to die but he also wasn't sad either.

"Are you alright Mike," she asked noticing the tension in his face. Maybe she'd said too much- damn it she was selfish.

"Sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten what really happened back on the mountain. He put us through hell that night and you act like he's some angel. The things he made us do- the fear. He punched Ashley for god's sake. He's not blameless. He's the whole reason we were even on that fucking mountain anyway."

"Mike I haven't forgotten a thing. I know what Josh did, but I can't hate him for it. He was sick. He wasn't himself."

"And you think I hate him? I don't hate the guy but I also can't ignore the crazy shit he did to us. People died Sam."

She felt the wetness of tears trickle down her face. He was right. Of course he was right, but that didn't change one simple thing. It didn't make her forget that she'd loved him- the real him or that she could have saved him.

"I know people died, but Mike you know he was not responsible for Jess and Matt's death. You know Josh would never have dreamed of this outcome. He only wanted to scare us a little."

He couldn't disagree with her there. Josh would not have hurt them- not physically.

"You're right, but there's no way and hell I'm going back to that mountain and neither are you Sam so don't get any ideas."

She sat up in bed folding her legs in one another.

"I have to go. I need closure."

"and I need you safe."

"Mike you can't stop me," she confessed her voice shaking.

"Oh yeah," he said grabbing her and pinning her down to the bed.

He hovered over her- his hands firmly on the outside of her shoulders.

"You're not going Sam," he said once more staring at her frozen body underneath his.

He listened to the sound of her pulse as it quickened taking that moment to place his lips against hers- kissing her slowly at first. She accepted his lips wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her deeper.

Their lips parted- their eyes locked in time.

"I mean it Sam," he reiterated after the trance had broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews Reviews Reviews! Lovely! Thank you guys for your wonderful comments. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjo _y! :)_**

Chapter Six

Mike awoke the next morning- his skin drenched in sweat. He'd dreamed of the mountain- going back there once more. The vivid imagery of the forest engulfed by the severity of the cold played in his mind unlike a dream but a reality too cruel to relive. The Washington Lodge that had once been accommodating in its vast modern structure was no more- its remains singed from the explosion and tattered along the ground amongst the ash. There in the twinkle of dawn stood the remaining five survivors. Ashley clung to Chris finding solace in his protective arms, Emily stood off to herself making sure not to venture off too far from the others, and Sam stood next to Mike her fingers finding his as she allowed him to wrap his free arm around her. They were the image of tragedy- broken and emotionally scarred. The cries of the wendigo could be heard in the distance, but the survivors were indifferent to its calling as dawn had arrived and they were no longer its prey to be hunted- just five teenagers who saw the end of what had been the worst night of their lives. Flying overhead were two rescue helicopters spotting them immediately. They circled back looking for a safe place to land finding a clearing not far from the wreckage.

"Chris. Oh my God Chris. We're saved," Ashley shouted the first to spot the rescuers flying overhead. She pointed towards the clearing where they'd landed waiting for their bodies to emerge from the smoke that consumed the mountain.

"I told you they'd be here. You can thank me later," Emily replied moving closer to the group her arms wrapped around her shoulders to shield herself from the cold.

She stared at Mike her eyes falling to his hand who held on to Sam's as if his life depended on it.

"Jessica hasn't even been dead a day and you're already making moves on the next unsuspecting victim."

She turned to Chris and Ashley who were both staring at her as if she'd said something wrong. "Chris you should keep your girlfriend away from this loser before he gets to her too," she insinuated looking back at Mike who had conveniently let go of Sam's welcoming hand.

"Emily get over yourself," Mike finally said realizing that no one else would speak up.

"What no one hear wants to hear poor Emily's advice, Have we all forgotten he tried to kill me?"

Her words resonated amongst the group, each of them torn and unsure of what to say. Yes Mike had lost it if only for a second. Weren't they all allowed a moment of insanity after what they'd been through.

"He didn't do it," Sam pitched in- her voice stern.

Emily glared at her defiantly.

"Well Sam aren't you just the perfect little side-kick."

"Emily that's enough!" Chris yelled- his civility a surprise to Mike.

Mike gave him a silent thank you smiling to himself as Emily frustratingly was silenced.

"Whatever," she mumbled below her breath starting for the clearing where the rescuers had landed.

The others followed in behind her making their way past the wreckage careful not to walk too closely to the flames that had not burned out.

"I see them," Emily announced her brisk walk turning into a full sprint. "Help, we're over here."

They entered the clearing, the helicopters visible, however unoccupied.

"Where'd they go?" Ashley asked her lips quivering as fear overcome her. "I saw them. They were here."

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his embrace.

"Ash it's ok. They're here. Somewhere. The helicopters are here right where you saw them land."

Mike leaned forward- his torso hovering over his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He'd lagged behind the others and had to sprint to catch up to them.

"Shit," he said after he'd caught his breath.

The others looked at him with worried faces.

"What is it Mike?" Emily asked the confidence she'd had earlier replaced with uncertainty.

He winced peering out past the cloud of ash surrounding them and into the forest, he spotted something lying just near the entrance of the wooded pathway.

"I see something!" he exclaimed walking slowly towards the unidentified object.

He could hear the whispers of the others as they stayed behind.

"Do you think it got them?" Ashley had said her body trembling at the idea of the wendigo being near.

"No way. It's dawn. Remember they don't hunt in daylight Ashley. We read it in that blow-torch guy's "wendigo for dummies" manual. We're safe. I promise," Sam said reassuringly.

"Are we?" Emily asked- her eyes following Mike. "Mike what'd you find?"

Mike bent over picking up the object that had caught his attention from afar.

"It's a radio," he called out behind him holding it up in the air for the others to see.

"A radio?" Chris recited his brain working overtime to un-think the first thing that had come to mind.

"What's a radio doing out here in the middle of a clearing?" Emily asked finding the courage to walk towards Mike. She wanted a closer look at the thing.

She reached him- he was examining the radio when she stood beside him peering over his shoulder to get a good look at it. There was a sticker on the side of it- there were letters written on it.

"Blackwood County Rangers," Mike whispered loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

He looked at her- her once determined eyes vulnerable and afraid.

"Em don't freak out," he said calmly. "I need you to remain calm so we don't scare the others."

"Mike where are they?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Suddenly he heard something moving just beyond them- the sound reminding him of feet crunching loose branches that had fallen to the ground.

"Shhh," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him to shield her from whatever it was that drew near.

He reached down to his pocket- his hand clenching the handle of the pistol that sat inside. There was another ruffling sound just before a shadow could be seen.

"Oh my God, What is that Mike?" Emily cried preparing to run if the situation deemed her too.

"It's…" The lingering figure came into view. Mike had drawn his gun- his finger nearly pulling the trigger.

"I've found them," the voice said stepping into the light to reveal himself.

He noticed the gun pointing at his chest as he entered the clearing- his eyes quickly accessing his surroundings.

"Put the gun down son," he said calmly his hands reaching out towards Mike.

Mike lowered his gun relieved that the shadow he'd seen had only been the rescuer.

The rescuer looked at the survivors, they'd all looked like they'd been through hell and from the emergency call they'd received earlier that night he didn't doubt it.

"What the hell happened out here with you kids?"

* * *

He'd gotten out of bed an hour ago. Sam had already left for class- she was in her first year of grad school after she decided that a bachelor's of science had not been enough. Mike had made himself breakfast, dressed himself, and was now biding his time searching the web for job openings. He'd gone on several interviews after graduation but none of them had proven to be successful. He'd done everything right- his grades had been solid- he'd pledged a fraternity- and he'd achieved tons of notary for his volunteer work in the community. None of it meant anything if he was not employed.

His attention soon lapsed- the image of the Washington's invitation coming into view. He grabbed the card holding it in front of him. The Washington's had not sent him an invitation- it had only been addressed to Sam. It wasn't like he wanted to be on that mountain anyway, but something about this invitation bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that the Washington's made it easy to ignore his relationship with Sam- like he wasn't good enough for her or that he was not their late son Joshua. They were never really fond of him as far as he could remember especially Mr. Washington. Chris and Sam had always been their favorites; to the Washington's they had been family.

He sighed picking up his phone in place of the invitation; he'd needed to talk to someone other than himself.

Chris picked up the line after the second ring, his usual cheery self.

"Mike. My man," he said.

"Chris you got a minute?" he asked not wasting any time with the usual introductions.

Chris breathed heavily into the receiver his voice muffled as he whispered to Ashley to go into the other room.

"Sorry about that man. You sound like something's on your mind. What's up?"

"Did you get it?" Mike asked knowing that Chris would know exactly what he was talking about.

There was a slight pause.

"Yep. It came early yesterday afternoon. Ashley hasn't even seen it. I was lucky to have gotten to it first."

"Sam got hers yesterday; I don't even think she slept a wink all night."

"Wow. Man. I know Sam's still taking it hard. I'm glad you're looking out for her. Josh would have wanted us to look after her," Chris added his voice low.

"I'm will always take care of Sam. Whatever she needs without question."

"That's really great, you really care about her?" he said although it was more of a question.

Mike was not the same person he had been four years ago when tragedy had bestowed him and the rest of their friends. Being in those mines had changed him- he'd become something like a hero.

"I do that's why I can't let her step foot on that god forsaken mountain. I don't care what the Washington's have done to revitalize that place- it's not safe. It will never be safe."

"You're pretty firm on that," Chris noted. "Are you sure that's the right move. Forbidding Sam to go. It must be important to her."

"You sound as if you don't agree with me. Chris you can't be thinking of going back?

Chris sighed.

"I don't know. I think it's the right thing to do Mike."

"And what about Ashley? The experience was hard enough for her the first time."

"She doesn't have to go. I'm fine with that, but I think I need to be there. For the Washington's. For Josh. You shouldn't take this opportunity away from Sam to gain closure- she needs this," Chris said sincerely.

"She won't be able to handle being back on that mountain Chris. She's changed. She's vulnerable and dependent. She needs to be protected!" Mike exclaimed.

"Let her go and I'll keep her safe. Just keep an eye out for Ashley and my bun in the oven while I'm away. I think that's a fair trade," Chris offered.

"I appreciate the offer Chris, but if Sam is stepping foot on that mountain then she will be accompanied by me. We don't know what's out there Chris. I don't think any of us should risk it."

"I think I can take care of myself, I'm not afraid of that mountain or what's crawling on it. Not anymore."

"Ok. It's your life and your decision. Just be…."

There was a light wrap on Mike's apartment door drawing his attention away from the conversation at hand.

He held the receiver of the phone with his palm as he headed for the door. He unlocked the dead-bolt and opened the door- his eyes taking sight of his familiar old flame.

"Chris, I need to go," he said abruptly not waiting for a response as he hung up the receiver.

"Em?"

She held up a card- an invitation, its embroidery identical to that of Sam's inviting her back to Blackwood.

Was he the only one that didn't receive a formal invite? He shoved the idea out of his mind- it wasn't important.

"Michael," she said. "What the hell is this?"


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! The amount of Support you guys showed me last week was AmazeBalls! Such wonderful Reviews! I feel terrible it's taken me so long to update this week but I've had a very chaotic week. This chapter is sort of a filler in my opinion. There's some background for Emily. I know. We don't like Emily, but for now she will remain apart of the story. I hope you all like the new chapter and I can't wait to hear more from you. Happy Weekend!**

Chapter Seven

He couldn't believe she was here-in his apartment, sitting on his couch- her legs crossed. She'd grown her hair out, the ends stopping just at her shoulders. She wore bangs- straight and square that hung just above her brow line. She reminded him of a young and mature Lucy Liu. He watched her as her rose colored lips moved drowning out the words she spoke. Her voice still annoyed him; he wondered if that would ever change.

"Michael have you even heard a word I've said?" she asked bringing him back to reality.

He'd lost himself in thought, the presence of his ex throwing him for a loop. She was supposed to be in New York, writing her miserable life away for the Times and torturing some other poor guy's mind. Not his and certainly not here, back in L.A. where running into her would be very likely. He didn't realize how much he'd enjoyed the distance now that she was sitting right across from him- her eyes dark and vengeful.

"Em what are you even doing here? You're a long way off from home, don't you think?"

"L.A. is my home, have you forgotten?"

"This hasn't been your home in nearly three years when you left for New York and never looked back," he reminded her his voice objectified.

She uncrossed her legs, straightening her skirt as she leaned forward- her eyes on him.

"Says who Mike? You?"

She paused.

"What do you care anyway?"

"I don't. I just need to know that you'll keep your distance. I don't want you nosing around here making trouble. We both know you can't resist fucking up someone's life at the expense of a little fun."

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me," she said her voice agitated.

She stood up from the couch, standing fighting the sudden urge she felt to slap him.

"Just like old times. You've found a way to make my being here all about you Michael. Why am I not surprised?"

Mike ran a hand through his tussled hair- his temples already starting to ache. He looked down to his hands- feeling the familiar tremble of his fingers as they begun to shake. Damn it. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him this way. He leaned his back against the bar of the kitchen- hiding his hand behind his back.

"You're one to talk," he said finally after he'd taken a moment to calm himself down. "Anything you've ever done has always been to the benefit of yourself. For example, now. What reason do you have to show up here on my doorstep and Em don't lie."

She sighed throwing up her arms as if she'd had enough. If only that were true.

"If you had been listening the first time then maybe I wouldn't have to repeat myself," she complained.

She sat down- she'd had enough of standing for the moment.

"You have my attention now," he assured her although she wouldn't have it for long. She'd be leaving soon if everything went his way.

"I've been in L.A. for a couple of month's now, living with my parents."

Mike glared at her; he was angry. She'd been here for months and never said anything to anyone. He didn't really care if she'd reached out to him, but the others. He'd like to think they were still friends.

"And New York?" he asked wanting there to still be a New York in the picture for Emily. He wanted her as far away from him as possible.

She frowned- her dark eyes full of an emotion he recognized often in Sam.

"There is no New York Mike. Is that what you wanted to hear? I failed. Poor Emily right?"

He watched her as she buried her face in her hands. Was she about to cry? He'd never seen such a sight, Emily vulnerable and in tears.

"Em," he called out to her feeling obliged to comfort her.

She looked up at him- her face contorted in a telling scowl.

"What!"

He stepped closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder despite her defensive tone.

"Hey. Em. I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "About New York."

There was a glint of gratitude in her eyes however brief it was as she met his gaze before diverting her attention elsewhere. She was not about to unravel in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

"Yeah well it's no big deal, New York just wasn't enough for me anymore. L.A. is and has always been my home. It's where I belong."

Mike folded his arms in one another taking a few steps back to allow some distance between the two of them. Playing Mr. Nice Guy was awkward for him where Emily was concerned- she'd made being nice to her a rarity.

"Ok, I'm glad that's settled," he said.

His eyes focused on the invitation that she'd been carrying when he'd found her on his doorstep unannounced. It was lying on the coffee table face up, her name engraved on the front in an elegant embroidery. He could understand why Chris and Sam would have gotten an invitation to the memorial but Emily? Why would the Washington's want her there? She had made it her priority to bully Hannah- pouring all her energy into making the fragile girl's life hell. Mike felt partly to blame for Emily's obsession with humiliating Hannah. He knew the Washington girl's lust for him fueled Emily's motive to harm her. He regretted he'd played any part in it. Besides her relationship with Hannah, Emily hardly even knew the Washington's other than a few run-in's here and there. None of her being invited back to Blackwood made any sense to him. He picked up the invitation opening it once more to read the text.

"Insane, huh?" Emily interrupted him. "I wonder how much it cost to renovate that place?" she noted.

There was a picture of the newly reformed lodge perfectly placed on the back of the invitation staring Mike in the face.

"It doesn't matter how much money they put into that lodge, I would never go back there," he said placing the invitation where he'd found it.

"Ever?" she asked wanting confirmation.

It seemed odd that he would be opposed to going back- you'd expect that response from Ashley. Poor girl. She would not be able to handle another Wendigo scenario- she almost didn't survive the first time around. But Mike- he'd assumed the position as their leader-protector. He had been fearless. He couldn't possibly be afraid.

"Do you even have to ask? No way Emily and I hope you're smart enough to stay as far away from that mountain as you can."

It was definitely not fear that fueled Mike's opposition, but rather caution. He wanted to protect them all- keep them safe and without harm. Even Emily couldn't deny the conviction in his tone. He was a caring man despite the fact that he hated her guts on a personal level.

"Do you ever wonder if we got them all? Between the Sanatorium and the lodge explosions," she hesitated. "They couldn't have survived."

He'd thought of that- of the possibility that they'd exterminated all of those fuckers,but then he remembered the mines, the curse. That whole mountain was crawling with those things.

"That mountain is cursed Emily so long as that's true, it doesn't matter how many of them we kill, there'll always be more."

He waited for her to speak. She said nothing although he could tell there was something on her mind- something left unsaid. She was holding the invitation now- her pupils dazzling at the sight of the newly renovated lodge. She looked oddly sad or as sad as Emily could look.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber?" he insinuated. He had this idea that Emily somehow wanted to join Chris and Sam in their stupidity and accept the Washington's invite. Was he the only one thinking clearly?

"What?" she asked innocently although she knew how he would respond.

"You want to go back."

"Yeah I think I do. Our friends died out there. This is a way to say good-bye, to really let go of the horrible shit that happened to us that night. We're lucky the Washington's were kind enough to invite us back after everything they'd lost on account of us."

"What do you care about the Washington's? You tortured their daughter and you paid very little attention to their son unless it involved booze, party favors, and more booze. It makes absolutely no sense that they would invite you anywhere," said Mike.

She rolled her eyes at him. He was so determined to make her feel like the Bitch she used to be. She'd worked really hard over the past year to forget that Emily had ever existed.

"I made amends for all the horrible things I did to Hannah."

"To whom? Hannah the wendigo because news flash, Hannah's Dead Em. It's a little too late for an apology," Mike intentionally reminded her. He knew he was being a jerk- Emily brought out the worst in him.

"Don't you think I know that Mike. I hate what I did to her- that stupid prank. The Washington's forgave me. They said we were just being Kids. They don't blame us for any of it Mike. So let it go."

So she'd talked to them. Mike found that hard to believe, but he knew Emily well enough to know when she was lying and he could tell she wasn't.

"You spoke to them? When?"

"Early last year. I've been seeing a therapist. Dr. Hill. He suggested I reach out to the Washington's. So I did."

"Dr. Hill?" He'd recognized the name. "Josh's therapist. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. We're not exactly friends Mike."

She was right. They weren't. However the idea of her at least trying to better herself made him feel guilty that he'd given her a hard time. She seemed different- her vulnerability exposed. "Therapy might have done her some good," he thought although he wouldn't bet on it.

"So you're really going?" he asked, his mind on her safety. He couldn't trust that there were no dangers in going back to Blackwood. He'd seen enough horrors that night to last him a lifetime.

She nodded- her face complacent.

"And you're sure," he insisted hoping her answer would be different this time.

"Yes Mike. I'm absolutely sure that this is what I want. I don't think there's anything to worry about. Even after all the construction on the mountain, there hasn't been any questionable activity on that mountain, not since we left."

Mike furrowed a brow causing a small crease in his forehead to form. "How would you know that?"

"I'm a journalist Mike. I've kept an eye out for anything weird and it's as if they just... I don't know. Disappeared."

She grabbed her purse stuffing the invitation inside. She'd come here hoping to talk things through with Sam- she hadn't been sure what to think of the Washington's sudden invite. However, Mike had been there instead. She'd never expected to get anywhere with him not after everything that happened between them. There'd been a time when she'd hated him, but now she didn't know if that were true. She walked over to the door; he'd followed her- the chatter of his feet stopping just behind her. She turned around to face him swinging her purse around her shoulder. "Gosh he was so much taller than her," she thought admiring him in secret.

"I was hoping to see Sam," she admitted. "Will you tell her I stopped by?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Mike smiled, feeling he should be polite.

"It was really good seeing you Mike," she said her eyes twinkling with the familiarity of being near him.

"You too," he said opening the door for her.

She returned his smile bumping into Sam who was hovered over her purse in a frenzy as if she was looking vigorously for something.

"Emily?" she said looking up after the light from her apartment entered the hall. She was surprised to see her here and most surprised that she was leaving her apartment.

Sam dropped her purse to the floor and cornered Emily for a friendly hug. She pulled away from her admiring how stunning she'd looked- wearing a fitting gray pencil skirt and a rose-colored cardigan. She grabbed the ends of her hair as they pulled apart.

"You've grown out your hair," Sam observed. "You look amazing Emily."

"Thank you." Emily peered at Sam taking in her glossy blonde tresses pulled back into a tight pony tail- her hair had also grown a few inches longer. She was wearing denim Jeans and an old navy pull over hoodie. She was under-dressed in comparison to Emily, however she looked as good as Sam could look. "You look… you look great too Sam."

Sam gave her a sly grin. "Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

"It's actually a long story and I was on my way out. You mind if we catch up later?"

Sam found her eyes on Mike who was standing in the doorway staring at the two of them- his face indifferent to their encounter.

She turned to Emily who had already begun to walk towards the stairwell. "Yeah, Sure. Catch you later."

Mike watched Emily until the image of her faded down the stairwell. He let out a deep breath feeling relieved now that Emily had gone. He locked eyes with Sam who was gathering her purse from the floor- the corners of his mouth forming a wide grin. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her before she left for class this morning and now that she was standing right before him as beautiful as the first time he'd ever saw her, he wanted to take advantage of her proximity.

"Come here," he breathed his eyes heavy with desire.

She obliged trudging forward until she was standing right in front of him. He wrapped his broad arms around her waist, his hands resting just above the start of her back side. He allowed little space between them keeping her just far enough for him to gaze into her brown eyes.

She gave him her signature smile, her perfect teeth exposed for him to admire. "Ok. So how long do you plan to hold me hostage in our hallway?" she teased.

"As long as I want."

He squeezed her tighter lifting her up so that her toes were no longer touching the floor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed giggling as he led her backwards into their apartment shutting the door with a sharp push with his foot.

"Is that better?"

He lowered her some- her feet resting on top of his shoes. Her eyes were on his, the intensity of her eyes startling him momentarily. He kissed her tenderly, the sweet taste of cherry lip balm on his lips. She pulled away her mind seemingly on something else.

"Are you going to tell me what Emily was doing here?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Emily was right. It's a long story."

Mike held her in place leaning her forward so that his lips could meet the nape of her neck, planting soft kisses.

"Mike." Her voice was breathy and uneven as she spoke.

The sound of his name on her lips made him want her so much more. He placed his finger on her lips holding it there. "Shhh." He lifted her legs up so that they wrapped around his waist.

"Emily's not important Sam," he said placing another kiss on her lips. "The only thing that matters to me right now, right here is you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone: I know it's been a really long time since my last update and I do apologize for that. I had issues with my computer, tried fixing it, failed horribly. So I ended up buying a newer computer. Hopefully now I can get back to updating more regularly. Thank you all for reading and all the wonderful reviews thus far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to Review**.

Chapter Eight

Sam lied atop of Mike- her chin resting on his chest as she admiringly watched him sleep. They'd spent the afternoon in bed fooling around mostly although the occasional conversation however random was had in between finding her voice and losing it at just the slightest sensation of his touch. She stared at his hands.

"Such firm hands- capable hands," she thought remembering how pleasurable they'd made her feel- he'd made her feel.

She was grateful for that feeling; there had been a time when she would have done anything to feel like this. Anything to replace the emptiness- the despair after she'd lost Josh. She still couldn't believe it, the whole thing seemed as distant as a dream. Josh. Hannah. The mountain and that fucking curse. It was a nightmare- one she'd like to forget she'd ever lived. She couldn't, not when everything and everyone around her reminded her of what she'd lost. Her friends, this city, even Mike. Especially Mike.

He'd never really seemed to leave Blackwood behind, he was as tortured as she was. In some ways it helped that she had someone that understood her demons but it also kept them both in a bubble. One that she knew could not withstand another Washington reunion, despite her efforts to convince Mike that going back to Blackwood was the right thing to do.

She needed to go back- to seek closure if anything less. It wasn't a death- wish as Mike had so blatantly put it. Her death wasn't something she'd leverage for anyone or anything.

That was a lie.

She would have died for him, for Josh if it meant he'd smile again, laugh in that ridiculous stoner kind of way, just be alive. Life was such a delicate beauty, she thought. The kind of thing that we take for granted every day. We don't protect ourselves, we don't cherish the time we've got. No we squander it away as if we expect to live forever that is until forever catches up to us.

She sighed heavily rolling off of Mike careful not to wake him. Her heels lightly tapped the surface as she landed quietly on the other side of the bed. She glanced over her shoulder at him, his front side facing her back. Her heart warmed at the sight of him resting- his arm hanging over his shoulder nearly touching the floor. This was the only time he'd ever looked at peace. His eyes were always so tormented, she knew why. It was that same torment that kept her from sleeping without a night light, or going out after sundown. It was that same torment that haunted her even in her dreams that made her helpless to its wrath. She was all too familiar with the pain, the agony, the suffering in those eyes of his because they were the same. She was like him, or he was like her. It didn't matter which only that they were each other's keepers.

She felt a cool draft soothe over her bare skin. She wrapped her arms around her naked chest and tiptoed over to the window. The blinds thrashed against the window frame with another round of wind as she neared it. She peered out into the night taking note of the dark clouds that hung overhead. It seemed like a storm was brewing she observed, shutting the window before another draft could seep inside. She shivered once more, the cool air from the wind still resonating inside their bedroom. She needed to put something on and fast she thought as her eyes wandered towards the dresser. She quietly moved in its direction stopping near the bed after spotting one of Mike's "Too Kool for Skool" T-shirts draped over the headboard.

"Why not?" she shrugged deciding to put Mike's ratty old t-shirt on instead.

She leaned over his still body to retrieve the shirt, grabbing it quickly and pulling it over her head in one swift motion. She'd started for the door when she heard his familiar groggy voice from behind her.

"Come back to bed?" he said his brown eyes begging her to oblige.

Her body tensed at the sound of his words or maybe it was the idea of joining him in bed that made her body react in such a way.

"I would if I hadn't already been in bed all day. I just wanted to move around a little."

"If a little activity is what you want, I think that can be arranged."

He winked at her.

"Nice shirt," he smirked.

Sam could not resist the urge to laugh at his convenient observation after all she WAS wearing his shirt.

"Noted."

He rolled over onto his back propping himself up against the headboard.

"You're killing me Matelot," he admitted taking in her enticing figure amongst the shadows. "Get over here."

"Is that an order?" she teased biting her lip as she slowly neared the bed.

"Damn straight," he answered back grabbing her by the waist and throwing her in beside him.

He rolled on top of her, hovering over her as he admired her gold speckled eyes. They were interchangeable, sometimes when he'd look at her they'd be amber and other's like tonight they were his favorite hue of gold. She was smiling up at him- her goofy playful grin she'd only show him when she was trying to be sexy. Not that she had to try too hard, she was always sexy in his eyes. He liked her this way, playful and carefree. Happy. If there was one person who deserved it all, it was Sam. He'd give anything to keep her this way.

He kissed her softly wiping away the smile that had once taken over her face replacing it with the familiarity of desire.

She moaned in his mouth as he deepened the kiss finding his hands lost within the tresses of her golden mane.

"Is this what you had in mind?" he asked stopping momentarily for a little flirtatious banter.

She giggled.

"Maybe. What else you got?"

She purposely reached for his member outlining it with her finger against the cotton of his boxer briefs. He groaned looking down at her as if she had crossed some unspoken boundary.

"Ah," he whispered his breaths uneven as she continued to stroke the unmentionable parts of him.

He kissed her hard retrieving her hand and bringing it above her head. "You don't play fair."

"and you Mr. Munroe are losing the game," she said confidently securing her legs around his waist.

She placed her lips to his bare chest trailing kisses across his chest until she reached his hardened nipple and gave it a little nibble with her teeth. She felt his member twinge pressing against her pelvic bone as she continued to lick and suckle about his chest. She felt his lips on her neck, hot kisses trailing up to her earlobe.

"I never lose," he whispered squeezing her thigh with his palm. "Remember that when you're begging me to stop," he continued his fingers finding its way underneath her panty line and into the warmth of her center.

She shivered her body accepting his marvelous hands as they explored her most sensitive regions.

"You're so wet," he expressed his eyes burning into hers with an obsession she'd learned all too well.

He wanted her- needed her and she wouldn't deny him any further. She couldn't even if she wanted too.

"Now who's playing fair?" she whispered as he entered her the answer to her question no longer important.

* * *

 **Buzz. Buzz.**

Sam reached for her phone as it violently vibrated against the surface of her night stand. She hated to remove herself from the comfort of Mike's supporting arms, but whoever was calling didn't seem to get the message that an ignored call didn't mean you should hang up and call all over again.

"Who is that?" Mike asked his eyes trying to adjust to the light from the lampshade.

"I don't know," she replied grabbing her phone to look at the screen.

"It's Chris," she said getting out of bed. "I should take this."

"Chris? What time is it anyway?" he asked a little upset that his buddy Chris was interrupting his night time with his favorite girl.

"Not late. It's barely midnight," she said her voice trailing as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Chris," she said concernedly.

"Sammie. It's good to hear your voice. I didn't wake you and Mike, did I?"

"No, not really. We were just lying awake listening to the silence."

"Trouble sleeping?"

"No. We were just up, you know. What about you? What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked hoping that nothing was actually wrong. She couldn't take any more bad news.

"It's Ash."

"Ashley? Is she ok? The baby? Oh my god Chris did something happen to Ashley and the baby?"

Chris could hear the worry in her tone; he immediately wanted to put her mind at ease.

"The baby's fine. Ashley's fine. It's that damn invitation. She found it in my sock drawer a few hours ago and she reacted exactly how I expected her too.

"She freaked?" Sam asked relieved that at least Ashley was physically fine. She wouldn't know what she'd do if anything had happened to the outspoken red head.

"She did more than just freak Sam. She lost it. She completely lost her mind. I don't think I've ever seen her so upset."

"Chris it's ok. It's Ashley. We knew she'd react this way, that's part of the reason you hadn't told her in the first place."

"But I should have. She's my wife. I should have told her the moment it was delivered. That was unfair of me."

"Maybe, but you were only trying to protect her Chris. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You really think so? I don't know. Maybe I was keeping it from her because I knew she wouldn't want me to go back to Blackwood and Sam I need to go. It's not just about Josh, Matt, or Jessica. I need to go for me."

"Chris."

"You don't have to say anything Sam. I know Mike is hell bent on you staying in L.A. for the New Year, despite my suggestion that he let you go."

"He's protecting me."

"Is he?"

"Chris what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look Sam I thought I was protecting Ashley by keeping all of this from her, but I wasn't protecting her at all. I was protecting myself. Don't you think that's what Mike's doing with you?"

"I. I don't know. I didn't think of it in that way."

"Sam look. Do you want to go back to Blackwood because if you do you should accept? You shouldn't let someone else no matter who that someone is have control over your life. It isn't healthy. Mike's a good guy and I do think he's good for you but he's wrong about Blackwood Sam."

"Maybe you're right. I've never felt this strongly about anything in such a long time. I know going back to Blackwood is the right thing for me and if you're there with me maybe it won't be so bad?"

"It won't be. Of course I'll be there with you. Ashley will come around and accept that this is just something I have to do. So do you have any plans for Thanksgiving? Ashley's cooking and we were kind of hoping you and Mike would join us.

"Um. Ok. Mike and I didn't really have any plans. His parents are going to be out of town that week visiting other family and my parents, well I don't know what they're doing. I haven't spoken to them in a while."

"Sam," Mike called from behind her.

He was standing in the archway glaring back at her as if she'd said something wrong.

"Hey Chris I have to go, but yes definitely count us in for Thanksgiving. I'll even bring my grandmother's famous pumpkin pie."

"Well I can't turn down your grandmother's pie. I'll talk to you soon," he said before ending the call.

"So what did he want?"

Mike didn't hesitate to ask.

"Chris and Ash had a fight. He just wanted to talk, Oh and to invite us to Thanksgiving dinner. I told him we'd come, I hope that's ok with you."

"Whatever. It's fine with me."

"Mike is something wrong? You seem… I don't know. Un-hinged."

"Unhinged? That's a little extreme. Maybe I'm a little upset."

"You're right Mike. What's bothering you?"

"I heard you earlier with Chris."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard enough to know that you are planning to go back to Blackwood."

"Mike please. I don't want to fight about this anymore."

"Who said we were fighting. I get it. You want to go back, you need to go back. Right?"

Sam nodded unsure if she should say anything further.

"Ok. Well if you're hell bent on going than you won't be going alone."

"Of course. Chris will be there. Everything will be fine baby."

"I wasn't talking about Chris Sam. If you're going than I'm coming with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Ladies and Gents! This Chapter is a little longer than my usual update. I wanted to give you guys something a little special for the Thanksgiving Holiday and still stay true to the progression of the story. Flashbacks! YaaaY! I hadn't had a flashback in the last couple of Chapters and This one in the beginning involves, yes. Josh. I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a good one in my opinion, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Pretty Please. Lol... So without further ado ...**

Chapter Nine

"Sam what do you think?" Matching Beanies and Scarves or this super rad "Too Kool 4 Skool" T-shirt from Abercrombie?" asked Hannah.

It was Thanksgiving morning and the two girls were hiding out in Hannah's room purposely avoiding Hannah's Mom. Every year Mrs. Washington threw a huge dinner party in honor of Thanksgiving and each year she'd stop at nothing to ensure its success. Everything had to be perfect and every member of the family were expected to uphold that perfection or Else. Hannah learned early on it was wise to steer clear of her mother at least until the holidays had passed. She was always letting her mother down unlike her twin sister Beth who was the poster child of perfection in her mother's eyes, not to mention their older brother who could do no wrong.

"Sam. Seriously. Pay attention," Hannah lashed out swiping her friend on the shoulder with the department catalog she'd been reading.

Sam instinctively grabbed her shoulder nursing it soothingly with her free hand. "That definitely hurt," she thought shooting her friend a questioning glare.

"Hey! Be Nice, or Else."

"Or?" Hannah inquired encouraging her female companion to reveal her petty threats.

Sam smiled deciding she'd take the bait.

"Or I'll….." She looked around the room hoping something would call to her. Her eyes landed on Hannah's diary.

"Great you have nothing," Hannah prematurely spoke.

"I do too."

She swiped Hannah's diary from her dresser and opened it to a familiar entry.

" _Dear Diary. His favorite color is Blue_ ," Sam read on. " _I know this because most days he's wearing it. I want to wear it too. Blue. I got a tattoo today. A butterfly. A blue Butterfly. Blue_."

Sam closed the diary and placed it back where she'd found it. She could tell by the expression on Hannah's face that she'd stumped her taller dark-haired friend. She'd been with her that day when she'd decided to symbolize her love for Michael Munroe with a tattoo of beauty and admiration. It was the most spontaneous thing Hannah had ever done- and she did it for love no matter how psychotic it might have been.

"So not fair." Hannah said after a few seconds of justifiable silence.

"Well maybe next time you'll play nice," Sam teased leaning in to take a closer look at the page Hannah had been looking at. "So what are we deciding on?"

"A Christmas gift for Mike," she said cheerily.

Sam gave her a stern look before surveying the choices Hannah had identified in red ink in the shape of two odd shaped hearts.

"Hannah? Mike's dating Emily. How do you think she'd feel about this?"

"Mike's my friend and I buy all my friend's Christmas gifts. Why should he be any different?"

Sam sighed heavily aware that she would never be able to convince her friend otherwise when it came to Mike.

"Maybe because you're in love with him."

"I love all my friends Sam just in different ways now pick one before I have to get another opinion. Maybe Josh could help me decide?" she suggested the implication in her tone.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Josh was standing in the doorway leaning against its frame wearing the smile of a billionaire. Sam felt her heart pitter aware that his steel gray eyes were fixated on her.

"Hi Sammy," he said inviting himself inside Hannah's room.

Sam gave him a flustered attempt at a smile- her cheeks a shade of rose.

"Rude. I'm only right here big brother," Hannah suggested aware that Sam had been in need of saving.

Hannah thought it was cute that Sam had a thing for Josh. She secretly sort of wished they'd get over themselves and admit their feelings and then Sam could be her sister officially. Wishful thinking. She knew neither of them would take the leap not even for love. Such cowards.

"Hannah Banana you know I love you," he said teasingly jumping in bed between the two girls. "Now what's wrong Han? Is Sam not taking your obsession for Mike seriously enough?"

He glanced at Sam momentarily a sly smirk on his face before placing a sympathetic arm around his sister's shoulder. Hannah did not hesitate to maneuver herself out from under her brother's grasp giving him a slight push right in the path of Sam's unsuspecting shoulder.

"Don't be an Ass," she spat staring back at him as if she could shoot daggers.

Sam winced remembering that her shoulder had seen better days. "Wow Hannah. Twice in one day," she thought. Her eyes darted down to her shoulder, her hand wanting to coddle it as she'd done before, however Josh's shoulder was firmly pressed against hers preventing her from doing so. She waited for him to move glancing between him and Hannah as they deathly stared each other down.

Nothing.

"Ha Ha. An Ass. You can do better than that Han."

"You're right. I can." Hannah grabbed her brother by his shirt sleeve and tugged him in the direction of her bedroom door.

"Get out," she yelled her eyes smoldering with an emotion Sam had never seen in Hannah before.

She was pissed not that Sam could blame her. Josh should have probably thought twice before teasing Hannah about Mike. If there was one thing she took seriously more than her perfect grade point average, it was Michael Munroe. Sam was relieved that her little stunt had at least put some distance between Josh and her. Her arm felt like it was on fire after being so close to him.

"Ok Ok. I was only messing with you. Someone needs to teach you how to handle a joke." He turned to Sam his eyes reflecting an unspoken longing. "Sam you love my jokes, don't you?"

She did love his jokes. Even when they weren't very funny, she'd always found herself laughing anyways. She bashfully looked up at him, the sight of him made her mouth go dry. Gosh she needed some water before she kicked it from dehydration.

"I. Well."

She'd almost gotten it out when Hannah kindly jumped in.

"Don't you dare answer that Sam," she said her face stricken with anger. "No one likes your stupid jokes Josh, Ok."

"Hannah Jeez, take a chill pill before you blow a brain vessel or something. I'm sorry if I made you mad."

He threw a protective arm around her shoulder half scared she'd bite it off after the lashing she'd given him.

She didn't instead allowing him to embrace her for the moment.

"Ok. You can stay," she conceded. "But only if you help me pick out a gift for Mike."

Josh rolled his eyes unbeknownst to Hannah. His sister had it bad for the Mikester, Obsession was putting it lightly.

"Do I have a choice?" he pleaded although he knew he hadn't a say in the matter.

"Nope," she answered dragging him back over to her bed where she'd left the catalog she'd been skimming through.

She retrieved the catalog from her pillow top and gestured for Josh to scoot over which unfortunately for Sam brought him much closer to her than she'd liked. Hannah had a full size bed so there was enough room for the three of them if they all sat shoulder to shoulder. Sam tried to adjust her position moving over towards the edge of the mattress hoping to give her burning arm some breathing room. The sensation of his skin on hers was electrifying but it was also unbearable. She couldn't wait to put some distance between them or else her nerve endings were going to combust.

His eyes were on her again, hot and feverish. While Hannah was thumbing through the catalog in search of the page she'd marked for Mike's gift, Josh had directed his attention towards the flustered blonde who'd shied away from his lingering gaze.

"Hey," he whispered lightly nudging her shoulder. "You Ok?"

Sam smiled at him. The only thing she knew how to do without turning into goo. My god she felt like an underage hormonal mess when it came to Josh. Especially now that Hannah was sitting right on the other side of them.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'd be better if I knew you liked my jokes," he said with a soft chuckle although Sam could tell that he honestly wanted to know if she liked him. Well his jokes.

He ran a hand through his ruffled mane peeking back at Hannah who thankfully hadn't found what she was looking for. He was grateful for the opportunity to talk to Sam, even if they weren't alone.

"You're a regular Mike Myers," she said with a sly grin.

"The kind that stalks his siblings on Halloween or the Superdelic irresistible international spy with a hell of a mojo?"

"I'd say the latter."

"Groovy Baby!" said Josh giving his best impersonation of the Austin Power's star.

Sam let out a boisterous laugh, Josh joining her catching the attention of the forgotten sibling in the room.

"How cute!" Hannah beamed taking in her only brother and her best friend. And they thought she was being foolish for harboring feelings for Mike. Hypocrites.

"Cute is Sam's pet Rabbit, not us." Josh explained. "Right Sam," he added looking to her for assurance.

"Yeah. Right," she confirmed although she didn't see the harm in Hannah's observation.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, so what will it be?" she asked. "This super cute Scarf and Bean or this really cool T-shirt."

Josh looked at the page she'd marked examining her choices outlined in cute red hearts. There was only one obvious choice if he knew Mike.

"Sam what do you think?" he asked instead wanting to include her in the agony of picking a gift for his little sister's high school crush.

"Definitely the T-shirt," she said knowing Mike probably would prefer it over the scarf and bean set up.

Josh nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly."

Hannah's smile faded making it obvious that she'd wanted to go with the beanie and scarf set. She'd probably already found her a matching pair as well.

"Really?" she pleaded the disappointment in her tone.

"Han this is Mike. I don't think you have a choice," Josh reiterated. "He'll love it."

Hannah closed the catalog and stashed it below her nightstand with the rest of her magazines. She was sulking but she knew they were right. She just knew he'd look super-hot in a navy blue bean and scarf, after all blue was his color.

"You're right. Thanks you guys."

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Present Day**

"Sam! Sam! Hey Sam!"

Sam darted her attention to the voice that had been calling her name. She couldn't believe she'd zoned out especially at the dinner table. Daydreaming didn't exactly make the list of Do's as a dinner guest, she was treading on thin ice and they hadn't even sliced the turkey yet. Ashley was staring at her a knife in hand all ready to carve the astonishing turkey she'd fixed with all its delicate dressings. She'd definitely out done herself Sam admired taking in the array of dishes prepared to perfection before her.

"Sam do you mind grabbing another serving knife from the Kitchen?" the pixie cut red head asked once she was certain she had her attention.

She felt a warm hand cover hers, for a second she'd forgotten where she was. All that daydreaming had really threw her mind in flight and fight mode. She looked up at her affectionate partner returning his gesture with a coy smile.

"I'll come with you?" he whispered leaning in so that the two of them were the only ones privy to the conversation.

"Sure," she answered directing her gaze to Ashley who had already begun slicing the turkey.

She headed for the kitchen smiling at Chris in passing and Emily who surprisingly was not spending this Thanksgiving with her parent's either. It was sort of weird- the five of them all being here together all avoiding the topic that stood between them like a wedge in a door preventing the door from opening or in their case from moving forward. She neared the sink feeling Mike's footsteps halt behind her. Within seconds his arms were drawn to her hips and her body welded into his. She could feel his breath wavering over the tiny hairs of her neck as his lips grazed over her earlobe.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he asked not caring that there were three other people awaiting their return. He'd care to take her home and have her all to himself but he was afraid their hosts wouldn't like them very much if they bailed on Thanksgiving dinner.

She closed her eyes biting her lip as she relaxed in his arms.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

He kissed her cheekbone tenderly and turned her around to face him. He'd never felt so lucky. He'd somehow snagged the most beautiful gem he could have ever wished for.

"Amazing doesn't even describe the woman you are. You're perfection."

She looked up at him her eyes searching his- she was curious why he was being so sweet.

"What's gotten into you, boyfriend?" she asked playfully placing a hand on his harden chest.

"I'm just feeling thankful."

He kissed her on her forehead holding her head steady in his hands before releasing her.

"I can get used to that, but we better get back to dinner before Ashley come's in after us with that hell of a cutting knife."

Mike reached over Sam pulling out the drawer to retrieve the knife in question.

"Here," he said handing it off to Sam.

They entered the dining room the look of guilt all over their faces. It was obvious to the others that they had been fooling around.

"Nice of you to join us," Emily added after Mike took a seat next to her.

Sam handed Ashley the carving knife and took her seat glancing over at Chris who hadn't seemed himself since they'd arrived. By the look on Ashley's face she could tell the two were still fighting and it pained her that even today they were not getting along.

Dinner had come and gone quickly and now everyone were lounging in the living room drinking wine and avoiding honest conversation. Chris barely said a word, even when Mike tried to get him to open up in a game of "I never". Yes they were playing I never like a couple of high school seniors with an agenda to get drunk, stupidly drunk. It had been going well as everyone had pretty much all done the same things, the usual topics involving "I never", so by now they had all knocked more than a few back. It was Ashley's turn and she'd all but made it clear that she wasn't in the best of moods. She'd been eyeing Chris all evening and mumbling harsh hushed words under her breath.

"I never," she giggled holding up her glass before continuing. "You're going to love this one Chris."

"Maybe we should stop for a while," Emily suggested noticing the tension in the room.

"Yeah Ash, let's maybe call it a night," Mike reiterated. It was obvious Ashley had had more than her share of wine.

Sam didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say which was odd since she was so use to being the voice of reason in this group of friends.

"I'm not done. So let me have my turn. Ok."

No one said anything to contest her plea instead they all sat awkwardly in position awaiting whatever travesty was about to happen.

"Ok. So I never lied to my wife about a fucking invitation to get this. Nightmare on Blackwood Mountain."

"Ashley," Sam spoke up finally. "That's not fair."

"Fair? It's I never anything goes so drink up Chris," she hissed holding up her glass as if to cheer him on.

"Chris, you don't have to. She's just," Sam paused taking that moment to look at her brazen faced friend. "She's just drunk Chris. She doesn't mean anything she's saying right now."

Chris grabbed his cup from the end table and chugged it down in one swift motion.

"She does Sam. She means it all. Believe me she hasn't let me forget not for one fucking minute that I kept this from her."

He turned to his wife. "Right Ash."

Ashley didn't say anything although it was obvious in her stance that every word Chris had spoken had been true. She was more than angry, she was out right pissed.

Emily awkwardly stood up from the love seat she'd been sitting in and straightened out her skirt.

"I should probably go," she said. "Ashley, Chris, Dinner was wonderful. Really. Thank you for inviting me."

Ashley didn't acknowledge her response instead she ventured into the kitchen to pop open another bottle of wine.

"Em Wait," Sam said abruptly standing up to meet her stance. "Now that the elephant in the room is out of the closet, maybe you should stay. We all know Chris and Ash are not the only ones who've gotten an invitation from the Washington's. Maybe we should talk about this together?"

"What is there to talk about?" Ashley asked. "There's no way any of you are dumb enough to consider going back there." There was an uncanny silence in the room that sent a chill down Ashley's spine. "Right?"

Chris looked at his wife ashamed that he'd reduced her to a drunken hostess- belligerent and mean. He hated what he was about to say partly because he knew that it would only hurt her more, but now was as good of a time as ever. It had to be said.

"I'm going," he said firmly staring at his wife who as he suspected couldn't even look him back in the eyes.

"So are we," Mike followed squeezing Sam's hand for support.

Ashley reluctantly looked at Emily, her doe eyes pleading her not to stand with the others. She didn't want to be alone in this. "Em?" she said the uncertainty present in her tone.

Emily fumbled with her purse hating that she'd been the last to answer. She was no longer the girl that liked to be in the spot light. That girl had died a slow death after Blackwood stole her life from her. She looked at the others- they were all staring at her hopeful and encouraging.

"I'm in."


End file.
